Murder
by RonnielleNo1fan
Summary: Ronnie has killed her father but how long will she be able to cope with the secret and can her father still make her break down beyond the grave? xx


**This story is quite similar to the actual Who killed Archie story I mean it is the same but a different person killed him and there's different things said xx**

Murder

Chapter 1

_I killed him , I murdered him I took his life away from him. And….and I'm glad he deserved to die he deserved everything that happened to him. He ruined my life so I ruined his. I didn't care no one would every find out would they? Would anyone ever find out that I had murdered my own father? No, no they wouldn't they couldn't I mean it wasn't an accident but I wanted it to happen it was what I wanted? I don't know what to feel anymore what is happening to me?_

All of these things were running through my mind I had murdered my own father and they he lay on the cold floor dead. I had blood on my hands, I mean I actually had his blood on my hands. There beside him lay the bust of the Queen Vic.

I had no idea what to do. I was shaking everywhere. I edged away from the body not knowing where to go. As long as it wasn't near him I was happy I didn't want to be near him not ever.

……………………..

I went into the Vic, there he was smug as ever looking at me and smiling. He had killed my second child again and was glad. I walked right up to him and tried to punch and kick him as hard as I could. He grabbed me and pushed me to the floor and laughed_**. **__' Now, now V don't try and beat up your old dad you know , you know I always win'_.

Those words echoed through my mind as I recollected what had happened. I got up of the floor and started screaming at him. I wanted to cry but I knew I couldn't I didn't want to give him the benefit of the doubt.

'_You, you are evil , you are an evil old man!' _I screamed at him. _' You get rid of both my children, rob your own family of there home and chuck them out onto the streets!' ._ He didn't care he was happy to see our family suffer pain especially me. He loved Roxy though more than anything but finally when he took Aunty Peggy's Vic away she realised what an evil, manipulative old man he was. _' V I didn't rob them of there home they didn't pay the money that they had to its called life Veronica something that you never understood'._

He said to me without a care in the world.'_ No , it isn't its called cruelty you wanted us to suffer pain and you did so I hope your happy, but dad its not me that is heartbroken about this it's the woman you say you love Peggy , but then again you hitched up with that skank of a woman Janine so I guess you don't '_ I said to him coldly. _' Drop it Veronica, yeah I did, I did love Peggy but I don't anymore'_ He replied harshly.

' _Do you know what I never thought Janine to be a mug but this time she is you don't love her you use her just like you use everyone!' _I said shouting in his face. He didn't respond for a while there was just silence._ ' Oh just drop it Veronica we all know what you think of me I know you hate me you always have'_ He stated.

' _No I hated you the day you took the most precious thing in my life away from me'_ I said to him firmly. '_ V we have been through this a thousand times I did it for your own could I mean she came back and look what happened! And you wonder why I took her away from you , you let her go the second time and look where she is now buried for good rotting in the ground'_ He said raising his voice.

I slapped him across the face and he grabbed me by the hair and dragged me out of the Vic. I tried to push him backwards but instead he pushed Me backwards onto the road._ ' Remember this Veronica remember you done this to your precious little girl , chucked her into the streets and sent her away!' _He shouted and then spat at me and headed back into the Vic. I hated him I hated him I wanted him dead!

_I headed to the park I sat on the swings and cradled the locket with the picture of my dead daughter but I had replaced the picture with a newer one of Danielle with my niece Amy, but I always kept the one of her as a baby behind it. I began to cry. I missed her so much oh why had I let my father back into my life? Maybe if I hadn't things would have been different in fact they had I should have never went to Weymouth I knew that was a bad idea from the very start!_

_I kept thinking of all the pain he had caused me and my family I actually wanted him dead and if no one else was going to do it then I was!_

I headed towards the Vic sneaking in the back as the carollers were out singing it was Christmas night after all but I was definitely not in the Christmas mood. I made my way tip toeing behind the bar. I had no idea what I was going to do to be honest. But then I saw him crouched on the ground it was pretty obvious by then the Bust just sitting on the side just waiting for someone to push it onto him. I watched as my hands pushed the bust of the bar onto him it was too late to stop it it had hit him.

_He wasn't dead he just lay there in a pool of blood. I didn't know what to do I wanted him dead but did I really actually want him dead? I mean saying it and doing it are 2 completely different things maybe I was over reacting or maybe I wasn't ? I was so confused. I was angry at him always had been since I was 14._

_I didn't know what to do I made my way out of the bar over to his body. I tried to check his pulse but my hands were covered in blood. My hands shaked as I moved them towards myself. What had I just done?_

………………………………_...._

I looked over at him one more time and exited the Vic I didn't know where I was going, home? But did I even have one anymore he had took it away from us. I didn't know where to go I mean I had just been discharged from the hospital the only place I knew I would be Welcome was Jack's.

I made my way over to Jacks but I was stopped in my tracks as I heard a scream coming from the Vic…………….

**That was chapter one I hoped you liked it please tell me what you think xx**

**Hannah xx**


End file.
